Woven fabrics produced from bulky air textured yarns are certified as CORDURA® branded fabrics (CORDURA® is a registered trademark for durable fabrics of INVISTA S. à r. I., Three Little Falls Centre, 2801 Centreville Road, Wilmington, Del., 19808, USA). These fabrics comprise high tenacity air jet textured nylon multifilament yarns are used in luggage, backpacks, duffle bags, work-wear apparel, shoes and applications where a high strength and durable fabric is desirable. In addition, conventional dye stuffs for nylon can be used to dye CORDURA® fabrics made from high tenacity nylon multifilament yarns. Alternatively, CORDURA® fabrics are provided from yarns which are “solution dyed.” Solution dyed means having a pigment coloration compounded with the polymer where after dyeing the yarn or fabric is not needed or desirable. CORDURA® fabrics are often coated on at least one surface with coating materials and films employed in the art, e.g. perfluoropolymers, polyurethanes, latex, acrylics and silicones. In general such coatings impart a further resistance of the fabric to liquid penetration, staining and soiling. CORDURA® fabrics are often coated on at least one surface with coating materials and films employed in the art, e.g. perfluoropolymers, polyurethanes, latex, acrylics and silicones. In general such coatings impart a further resistance of the fabric to liquid penetration, staining and soiling.